


All or Nothing at All

by eleni459 (quietcuriosity)



Category: Baccano!
Genre: Community: ij porn_battle, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-06
Updated: 2010-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-08 18:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietcuriosity/pseuds/eleni459
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1938 - Luck is anxious and Eve wants to assuage his worries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All or Nothing at All

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for porn_battle on insanejournal. The prompt was "the time you're given". This version has been cleaned up and slightly expanded.
> 
> As far as Baccano! storylines go: I see this fitting in more with the novel version of their story than the anime's version of events. There aren't a lot of hints leading one way or the other, but I think things may look rosier through the novel's prism.

"Do you think this is a good idea?"

"What?" she asked. She tried to fall away from him with grace but her body had already stiffened, forcing her to jerk away violently.

He cringed but quickly recovered a stoic expression. His eyes shifted to the side and he said, " I just don't think you understand what you're getting into."

Eve sighed. She could guess why he glanced away. It must be hard to say such things into eyes that were only inches away from one's own. And when they kissed, she could infer that he found little wrong with the idea of them together. She wanted to ignore the remark and return to their previous point of agreement. But his words continued to ring inside her thoughts. She shifted up and away, left his lap and walked a few steps forward. "I'm not quite sure you understand," she said as she smoothed the front of her skirt.

"Then enlighten me." Luck shifted in the chair before offering her a smile and an outstretched palm. "I'm all ears."

She smiled as she unfastened the cuffs of her shirt. As she rolled the sleeves to her elbows she said, "I know the dangers of a life of crime. I've dealt with them first hand. Even when I was unaware, I still only a hair's breadth away from danger because of the actions of my family. And I've dealt with that the best I could. But I'll never have to worry about you. We both know you'll be coming home long after I'm gone."

She paused a moment to assess his countenance. She was almost disappointed that his expression had not changed. Then again, she knew that Luck Gandor was a difficult nut to crack. "As for me," she said as she removed the thin purple ribbon from her hair, "I don't know. People already assume that I know too much. What should I do: sit around and let danger find me or grab what I want while I still can take it?"

She stepped out of her shoes and nudged them to the side. "I've thought about this for a long while. It took me four years to feel as if I had made things right between our two families. And it has been at least two years since we began talking to one another sincerely. This is a solid choice on my part. But I can't do it alone. I can choose to grab onto danger but it won't mean a thing without you. I suppose it all comes down to one question: will you love me or won't you?"

She stood uncomfortably still. Just one false move would reveal emotions she wanted to keep hidden. She had become as bare for him as she would without a commitment. She didn't know what she would do if he gave no reply.

She held her gaze steady as he slowly emerged from the seat and crossed the difference between them. She felt his arm wrap around her waist. She rose to the tips of her stockinged toes and latched onto his shoulder. Another arm draped around her and she hopped up, letting him carry her as her legs dangled. His mouth descended over hers and they were off.

They stumbled blindly through the room with only her hands to guide against the walls. She didn't notice the lights suddenly brighten until her legs crashed against the counter. Her eyes snapped open and she noticed familiar kitchen surroundings. It was not the first place she would have liked to stop. But as she felt his hungry hands slip away from her to deal with his clothes, she knew it was the right place for the moment.

As she scrambled to unbutton her shirt, she thought that this was as good an answer as she would get on the subject. And yet something appeared to stop him as he fiddled with his suspenders. With furrowed brow, he began to speak, asking, "What if…?"

She moved swiftly and silenced his question with a kiss. For a moment, his mouth seemed to protest against the silence. But that moment passes quickly. He had perhaps come to realize what Eve already knew: there had been enough words spoken on the subject. Now was the time for action. As she broke away from the kiss, she realized her response was just what he needed. Within moments, the problem suspenders were tamed. Eve sighed before falling back into their embrace. It would not be perfect but that was fine by her.

It was all quite simple for Eve. He might have all the time in the world. She, however, had to settle for the infinite possibilities in a finite number of nights. She was determined to make the most of them.


End file.
